The Curse Of Love
by Twinewecl
Summary: Bella has noticed something change with Jacob. She hasn't got a clue of what is happening with him. Edward knows the truth but refuses to tell her. What could possibly be happening to Jacob? Is he Ok? Read this to find out! :P
1. The Hidden Truth

**I just thought this might be a ****different**** story. Reviews! Thanks. Oo and read my other story haha: My Fight For Existence. THANKS!**

**Background info: Edward is a vampire. Jacob is a werewolf. Edward is with Bella. Edward and Jacob can **_**tolerate**_** each other.**

**Bellas POV**

"Is it just me or is Jacob acting really strange lately?" I asked Edward as we walked my slow human speed, hand in hand in the park.

Edward chuckled to himself. "Yes he _is _stranger then he usually is."

I eyed him carefully. "What do you know?"

Edward flashed his gorgeous crooked grin down at me. "Not telling!"

I giggled as his tried to tickle me playfully. I started to run away from him but he caught up with no problem. Grabbing me, he swung me up into a tight hug, swinging around.

Finally he put me down but kept his arms around me.

I pushed up on my feet to lean up and kiss him. Our lips met softly.

He put a hand to my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We finally parted and I grabbed his hand to start dragging him somewhere.

"Come here I want to show you something."

He chuckled and followed me. "Where are we going?"

I pulled him over to a big oak tree and point to some scribble on its trunk.

**_Bella S_**

_**Loves**_

_**Edward C**_

I looked up to his face and I smiled widely as I saw him gaze at it with affection.

He looked down at me warmly "I love you too" He leant down and kissed me gently. He pulled back and looked back at the tree. I followed his eyes and gasped at what I saw.

**_Bella S_**

_**Loves**_

_**Edward C**_

**E.C**

**Loves**

**B.S**

His perfect writing under mine.

I sighed at the words.

But then I remembered our earlier conversation. Looking up at Edward I thought of my question carefully knowing that he would probably find a way out of answering it.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" He looked down at me.

"What have you done to Jacob? You did something to change him didn't you?"

He raised an eyebrow at me astonished. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you know what's happening to him. I'm actually worried. He's awfully busy lately and never has time to see me." I looked down at my hands sadly. "He's also grown quiet fond of ducks"

**Hahaha Hope you like it.**

**Review Review!!**

**Thanks.**

**Gem.**


	2. Confusion

**Read, read, read then review, review, review haha thanks.**

"Well you know what's happening to him. I'm actually worried. He's awfully busy lately and never has time to see me." I looked down at my hands sadly. "He's also grown quiet fond of ducks"

Edward let out an uncontrolled snort. His face contort with trying to keep it in.

"_What?" _I frowned at him. "Edward" I couldn't help but laugh myself. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

He shrugged his shoulders at me and pulled me to keep walking.

"Don't you worry." He smiled slyly. "He'll be perfectly happy soon enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At Charlies house. In kitchen. BPOV. Edward present.**

"So Bella, I can't stay tonight. I'm going hunting with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle." My heart sank at these words.

"Oh, if you have to" I looked down at the lasagne I had made for dinner, sadly.

"Aw Bella, don't look so sad. I'll be back in the morning" I looked up surprised.

"That's probably the quickest hunt I've ever heard of" I smiled at him. "Even for you!" I added.

"Yeah well, who could survive more then a night with out you" He leant over the bench and pecked me lightly on the lips.

I giggled at his remark. Leaning back he looked out the window.

"Charlies coming. So that means I'm off!" He walked around the bench and closed me in a hug. "See you tomorrow morning. Bright and early!"

"Eh ok." He leant down and kissed me one more time and walked out of the kitchen. "Miss you already!" I called after him.

I heard the soft pur of the volvo's engine start and drive away. Then almost exactly after the sound of Charlies car came to my ears.

He walked noisily into the kitchen. His hair drenched from the rain.

"Hey Bella. Dinner already?" He asked surprised.

"You complaining?" I responded gruffly.

"No, I'm starving actually." He lifted his plate full of lasagne and walked into the lounge room turning on the TV to watch the game.

I followed him out and sat in the armchair.

"What's with the sour mood?" Asking when an ad came on.

"Edward had to leave early." I grouched in the chair and plopped a mouth full of lasagne in.

"Well you can't expect to have him 24/7. He's only human" I coughed and spat in surprise as he said this.

"Geezz Bella. Calm down." He laughed at me "I mean even if you were able to have him 24/7 I wouldn't allow and I doubt his parents would either."

"What?" I asked confused. I had completely lost track of what he had been saying "Oh right yeah, sure" I tried to cover up my confusion.

"Bella. You all right? You guys aren't fighting are you?" He smiled to himself at the thought. I thought he had got over his grudge against Edward but I guess he hasn't.

"No we're better then ever" I said this strongly making sure I was making myself clear.

"Oh" He went back to his dinner and stared straight at the TV again.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner I placed my dishes in the sink. I wasn't in the mood to wash up so I was about to walk out when the phone rang.

I jumped back to answer on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Bella, wow that was quick. Were you expecting someone?" Jacobs voice filled the phone.

"Hey Jake. Ah no I just finished dinner and was in the kitchen"

"Ok good." His voice turned cheerful.

"Finally had the time to ring me hey?" I said this with a fake annoyance.

"Ah yeah sorry Bella, I've just been really busy. You should see Rosie now. She's grown so much-"

"-Rosie? Oh so now you've _named_ the duck?"

"Cause I have. She's _so_ adorable and…" he trailed off in thought.

"Jake. What the hell is with you? All you think about is that stupid duck?"

"Hey! Her name is Rosie!" He said defensively. Almost _angry_.

"Geezz Ok Ok no need to get angry"

"Yeah well I got to go now so…cya" He hung up.

"_What?"_ I whispered to myself. Shaking my head I hung the phone up and walked up stairs to my room.

I just realised how tired I was so I quickly put on one of Edwards shirts he left here for me and some trakies.

Jumping into bed I tried really hard to fall asleep. It was hard without Edward there but I finally managed to sleep and the next thing I knew, it was sunny, which is unusual, and in the arms of my love, _Edward._

**Hope you like it!**

**Its really fun to write this.**

**:P**

**Thanks.**

**Gem.**


	3. The Distraction Of Laughter

I just realised how tired I was so I quickly put on one of Edwards shirts he left here for me and some trakies.

Jumping into bed I tried really hard to fall asleep. It was hard without Edward there but I finally managed to sleep and the next thing I knew, it was sunny, which is unusual, and in the arms of my love,_Edward._

I blinked rapidly, clearing my vision.

Edward kissed my neck softly. "Hello my love"

I smiled at his voice. "Hey Edward. How was your hunting trip?"

There was a small pause, "hm…well it was very quick"

I turned my head to look at his face. His bruise like rings were still there under his eyes just not as obvious.

I sighed heavily. "You didn't hunt enough did you? Of course you didn't. You were gone…what? How long? A couple of hours."

Edward chuckled in my ear. "Don't worry Bella. I feel quiet full for my liking. Plus, I don't want to stay any longer then that from you." He kissed me softly and my head spun just a little.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears. His mouth turned into a smile on my lips and I giggled against him.

"Someone is very happy"

"It's just good to feel you in my arms again" He continued to kiss me down my neck.

"Well it's good to be _in_ your arms again" I pecked him on the lips and tried to sit up, though it was difficult with Edwards arms around me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously and I know he was thinking of the worst case scenario, as he does.

"No, not really" I said softly, looking out the window at the sunny day.

"Not really?" Edward asked, trying to push what ever was on my mind out of me.

"Well…there's one thing…no two things that are bothering me." I turned to look at his amused face. "What's so funny?"

"I think I can guess one thing that's bothering you" He laughed.

"Ok guess then" I jumped around on the bed to turn myself to face him. I crossed my legs and took his hands in mine.

He shook his head at me, still laughing.

"What? Edward, what's so funny. Stop laughing at me!" I smiled, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm not laughing at you…" He smiled slyly at me. "Come on, tell me, what's _bothering_ you?"

I gave in and decided to just let it out. "Ok…well first. It's sunny" I pointed out the window.

"Is that a bad thing?" He took one look at the window and then turned back, giving me a confused look.

I squeezed his hand softly. "Yes" I said in an obvious tone. "Of course it is." I rocked forward to kiss him lightly. "It means you can't go out anywhere" I added sadly.

Edward chuckled at this and returned the kiss. "I can go out if I want to. How about we go to the meadow today?"

My face brightened at this idea. "Oh Edward yes! I love seeing you_sparkle!_" He chuckled again.

I started to get up but Edward pulled me back.

"Wait! You haven't told me the other thing that's bothering you." He told me questioningly.

"Oh" I blushed at what I was about to say.

"Well?" He seemed really eager to know what it was.

"Well, I talked to Jake last night" I looked up expecting to see an anger face but came to see Edward, once again, trying to hold in laughter.

"Fine! If you won't tell me what's so funny, I'm not going to tell you what's bothering me!" I huffed and folded my arms roughly.

"Ok, ok, nothing is funny. Just tell me" He took my hands again and played with my fingers.

I totally forgot about him laughing and started babbling on about the conversation.

"…and the next thing he says that _Rosie_…yeah the _duck_ has gotten _so_ much bigger! Not even asking how I am, or anything!"

I lifted my hands in exasperation.

He chuckled at my annoyance. "Some one is jealous of the _duck…_" He teased me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I am _not_ jealous of that duck!" I giggled at him and jumping out of bed. "I've got everything I ever want right here" I smiled at him and got my clothes out ready for the day in the meadow with Edward.

Hope you guys like it. Just fluff fluff lol fun fun fun 

**Review Thanx.**

**Gem.**


	4. Interrupted

**Heyy heyy hows everyone?? LOL thanks for reading this guys! **

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I am _not_ jealous of that duck!" I giggled at him and jumping out of bed. "I've got everything I ever want right here" I smiled at him and got my clothes out ready for the day in the meadow with Edward.

Edward sped down the road at 100 miles an hour. I was completely used to this by now, but my stomach still did a little tumble.

He stopped the car at the edge of the forest. I quickly jumped out and Edward swept me up into his cold supportive arms.

"Ready?" He didn't wait for me to answer and started running at his unusual super natural speed.

As he was running I began to see a little light in the distance. As the time went on the light grew brighter and bigger.

Finally we made it to the edge of the forest. Edward put me down quickly and carefully. I immediately skipped into the sun, closing my eyes and soaking in the sunlight.

"Ahh" I sighed. "This feels wonderful" When I finally opened my eyes, Edwards face was just inches from mine. His skin was sparkling rainbows in all directions.

He was beautiful.

I gasped quietly and threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He responded by putting his arms around my waist and spun my around and around.

I giggled into his neck when he stopped.

Lifting my head, I leant up to kiss him softly and slowly. His face, had just the slightest warmth in it now, from the sun.

"Wow Edward, your face is actually warm" I stroked his cheek with my hand softly.

He grinned at this, and lifted me in his arms again.

I giggled and he put me down again. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He finally broke away and lay down on the soft, bright green, shiny grass.

I sat down with him. He lay on his back while I sat up staring at his gorgeous face.

The sparkles never hit my eyes, allowing me to take in as much of his appearance as possible.

I continued to stare at him until he opened his eyes to make sure I was still there.

He noticed me looking at him, of course, took it as a bad thing. His brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" He had a voice grew worried.

I laughed at his insecurity and leant down to kiss him.

"How could anything be wrong with you sparkling like a god before me?" He smiled at my reply and closed his eyes again.

I felt a vibration in my pocket, then my ring tone started echoing around the meadow, ruining the moment.

I sighed, annoyed at myself for not turning my phone off and took it out of my pocket, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Oh Bella! I don't know what to do! I just went inside for a second to get her some food and then when I came back she was gone!" The words came out fast and slurred.

"Whoa! Slow down Jake! What happened?" At the word 'Jake' I felt Edward tense up beside me.

I heard Jacob sigh heavily into the phone. "Rosie has gone" His voice came out quietly and shakily. "What am I going to do?" Jacob said out in a desperate plea.

**Hehe hope you liked this one. I might not be posting for a while on either of my stories cause I got two assignments due soon and I'm entering a story writing competition and I really wanna work on that but you never know, I might decide that I miss writing these too much :P**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Review.**

**Gem.**


	5. Will it ever end?

**Sorry its been so long…I entered the writing competition and now I have to wait for the results…**

"Whoa! Slow down Jake! What happened?" At the word 'Jake' I felt Edward tense up beside me.

I heard Jacob sigh heavily into the phone. "Rosie has gone" His voice came out quietly and shakily. "What am I going to do?" Jacob said out in a desperate plea.

I sighed heavily. "Jake" I said slowly and even I could here the pity in my voice. I was lost for words. "Um Jake, it's not the best time for this right now" I turned my head to face Edward, who was still lying on his back in the sun with a huge grin on his face. All I wanted to do was lie there with him until the sun set.

"Oh no Bella! This is urgent! What will I do without my little Rosie!?" Jacobs voice cracked on each word with anxiety.

"Geez Jake! If you're really that worried…" I trailed off hoping he'll come to his senses and refuse to interrupt my day. Unfortunately that's not how Jake thinks. "…fine I'll come around soon"

"Oh thank you Bella! I'll probably be around the back looking for Rosie when you get here ok see you then" He hung up before I had a chance to say goodbye.

"Ok" I looked down at my phone with disbelief. "That was weird" Placing my phone back into my jean pocket, I looked down at Edward.

"What was all that about?" Edward's mouth moved gracefully, his eyes still closed. "Jacob putting on another tantrum?" He asked sarcastically.

I hit him playfully on the chest and giggled at his remark. "Stop it! Don't be mean but I'm sorry Edward but I have to go help Jake find his stupid chicken!" I folded my arms sulkily hoping Edward would react protectively to this and find me a way out of this.

All he did was laugh though.

I sat there in shock. Starring down at him. Finally Edward noticed the silence and his eyes sprung open, noticing my angry look his asked "What?" in an innocent tone.

"That's it? No 'he's not taking my Bella away from me' or anything?" I asked, my voice rising high.

Edward shrugged his shoulders "Nope, he needs your help. Why would I want to stop you from making someone else's life better?" He asked mockingly, closing his eyes again, he put his hands behind his head.

"Fine! I'm going now so I'll be taking the car with me!" I stood up angrily and stomped into the forest.

Pushing past branches and logs I found the path quickly.

Walking for what seemed like eternity, I finally made it out to the end of the road where the car was parked. I put my hand out to open the door when Edward's hand appeared out of nowhere to open it for me.

I had expected that he was following me so this didn't surprise me.

"Thankyou" I muttered and jumped into the drivers side.

Edward was in the passenger's side before I had closed my door.

I saw in the corner of my eye him look at me gleefully.

"I'm sorry Bella" He put his hand on mine.

"No you're not! There's something happening to Jake and you keep poking me with you knowledge but not budging to let me in on the secret! It's not funny anymore." I twisted the key in the ignition and the cars engine roared to life.

Edward chuckled next to me. "Ah Bella." He sighed happily "You'll soon find out. I bet when you go to Jacobs today you'll probably find out." He took his hand off mine then but only to replace it on my thigh. It sent shivers up my spine at the touch but I loved it.

"Ok" I said shakily. "But I hope he never gets another chicken again! He's gone nuts"

**Haha hope you like it. Review for me. Suggestions, responses all welcome but please be nice lol.**

**Thanks **

**Gem.**


	6. The Truth Is Coming

**Hehe I'm glad I can make someone laugh lol. Well this story is only meant to be silly. But it's fun too. Not really meant to make much sense :P.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward chuckled next to me. "Ah Bella." He sighed happily "You'll soon find out. I bet when you go to Jacobs today you'll probably find out." He took his hand off mine then but only to replace it on my thigh. It sent shivers up my spine at the touch but I loved it.

"Ok" I said shakily. "But I hope he never gets another chicken again! He's gone nuts"

- - - - - -

We arrived at Jacob place and Edward switched the engine off with a flick of his wrist.

I took a deep breath and just sat there for a second, thinking of what might be coming.

Edward chuckled quietly next to me.

"Do you think me fretting is funny?" I asked astonished.

He continued to chuckle obliviously. "No" Starting to shake his head he opened his door and in a flash my door opened with Edwards hand reaching for mine. I took his in mine and hopped out. "No, it's just it's such a stupid _werewolf_ thing that nothing could make it a serious matter" Edward stated this very matter-of-factly.

I raise my eyebrow at his statement. "My first clue" I put a hand to my chin in sarcastic wonder, "hm what could it possibly mean?" I giggled as Edward rocked his head back in laughter.

"You have no idea about what's happening do you?" He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Nope!" I smiled as seducing as I could to try and get him to tell me. "But you could help me" I leant up slowly and kissed him, making him have to rock backwards and stop walking to hold our lips together longer. We finally broke apart, "Please?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile down at me. I heard a door swing open and my head turned to the front door of the house.

I expected to see an angry or even jealous face from Jacob because of the sight of Edward and I together but instead I met an extremely anxious stare. Jacob's eyes were wide open and blood shot. His wiped his hands through his hair nervously.

Quickly he jogged over to me, almost oblivious of Edward and grabbed my shoulders forcefully, shaking my slightly.

"Bella! I can't find her! Where could she be?" Jacob's eyes trailed around him searching. _"Where?" _He said in exasperation, shaking my rather hard.

That's when Edward intervened. "Hey! Don't do that to Bella! Get your hands off her." He pushed Jacobs hand harshly off me, returning his arms around my waist.

Edward snickered at the sight of Jacob. Scanning Jacob's body up and down a large grin drew across his face. "How's the love life going? Eh?"

Jacob's face grew a deadly green shade. "Don't talk about it right now. It's not the time" His eyes continued to scan the front yard hungrily.

I took a confused look up at Edward but all he did in return was smile and peck my on the forehead.

"What does he mean by 'love life?'" I looked back across at Jacob.

"None of your business!" He snapped at me. I jumped back in alarm. "Not anymore" He added quietly to himself but I still heard clearly.

"Whatever Jake. But at the moment why did you interrupt mine and Edward's day?" I asked annoyed.

"Because someone has lost their _chicken_" Edward bullied.

"I have _not!_ I've just….missed placed her" Jacob looked at the ground in shame.

"What the hell, Jake? What's with the chicken? Who cares? _It's just a bloody chicken!_" I lifted my hands up in exasperation.

Jacob lifted his head slowly. His face turned dark. "Don't talk about Rosie like that." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

Edward merely chuckled against me. "You're not a very _good_ werewolf are you? I'm glad you didn't imprint on Bella. That's for sure!"

"Bella, get out of the way." Jacob lifted up his sleeves to his shirt. His whole body was shaking with fury.

"What? No, Jake. It's ok. He didn't mean it….what ever he meant" I stood defensively in between the two of them as they straightened themselves up ready for a fight. I looked so pathetic compared to them but I stood my ground firmly.

"Oh no Bella. I meant every word" My back was to Edward but I could tell he had a smile on his face.

"Shut up Edward!" Jacob and I said together. I heard him chuckle lightly behind me.

"Leave Rosie out of this!" Jacob's voice sung with hatred.

"Ummm no I don't think I will. You stopped Bella and I from having our one-day of sun together, but now we're here so come out with it. Why are you so afraid of loosing Rosie?" Edward had obvious excitement in his voice.

"You should know already!" Jacob took a step closer and I tried to push him back but it did little use.

"Oh I do. But Bella doesn't." Edward's hand rested on my shoulder. "And she really wants to know."

"Jake, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. And I'll help you find your chicken" I took a step towards Jake but he flinched back "Rosie" I corrected myself.

Jacob just stood there for a couple of minutes thinking about something.

"No it's ok. You'll probably find out anyway with out me" He gave Edward a deadly glare. Finally he sighed in defeat.

"So Jake…" I urged him to continue. "What's been going on?"

**Ok well the next chapter after this will be the last. Hope you liked this one.**

**Suggestions, questions i love for you to Review then to me and thanks!!!!**

**Gem.**


	7. The Last Of The Rosie

**Last and final chapter!!**

"So Jake…" I urged him to continue. "What's been going on?"

He let out the longest sigh I have ever heard. I tried to make eye contact but he wouldn't look at me.

"Ok Bella, you may not understand this straight away…or even ever but it's very important to me, the reason why I haven't been around a lot is because-" Jacob stopped talking and his head snapped up at a disturbance in the bush next to us.

Edward, behind me, let out a low chuckle. "Quick! She's getting away!" He teased Jacob and I turned around to give him a warning full look. He just looked back at me with a twinkle of humour in his eyes.

Turning back, I discovered Jacob had disappeared. "What?" I moaned in disappointment. "I was just about to find out what the hell is going on and then the chicken stops him…_again."_

Edward simply laughed at my frustration and wrapped an arm around my waist. "All in good time"

"Ha ha, very funny" I said sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Damn!" I heard Jacob's voice ring out from the trees.

"Jake?" I yelled out worriedly.

Edward rocked his head back in laughter. "Rosie bit him"

I let out a little uncontrolled giggle at the concept of a chicken hurting a werewolf.

"Got her!…aw no _Rosie!_" Jacob screamed out her name in alarm.

I looked up at Edward confused. He looked back down at me with a no smile on his face anymore.

"What happened Jake?" I yelled out to the bush.

At that moment Jacob came out of the bush. His face down but I could see his tears run down his face. "Rosie" was all he said.

I looked at what he was carrying protectively in his arms. Rosie lay there limp, and in an awkward angle.

"Oh no Jake. I'm so sorry." I slowly walked over to him a placed a supporting hand to his shoulder.

"Why am I so _stupid?_" He cradled the dead chicken in his arms and began to weep loudly.

"Jake, it wasn't your fault-" But he cut me off,

"Yes it was, _I fell on her_! I killed the love of my life! I'm more of a monster then him" he nodded towards Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes at him and pulled me back into his arms.

"What is he talking about?" Leaning up I whispered in his ear.

Edward looked down at me, I expected a smile to creep up on his face but nothing changed from his serious expression.

Leaning back down to my ear he whispered. "This is serious Bella, he may put himself in danger after what he's done. Not one werewolf has ever killed their own."

"Not helping Edward" My voice cracked in worry.

Sighing he whispered the last words I needed to know to put all the puzzle pieces together. "Jacob imprinted on Rosie, that chicken he just killed."

**Haha everyone pretty much knew what was going on. Thanks to all the readers of this story. :P**

**Cya.**

**Gem.**


End file.
